No Man Left Behind Part V
No Man Left Behind - Part V Credits: Discord Users Zeaks & ModestyBlaise Modesty Blaise: -Modesty still looks at Ludovic, firmly, as Anaelle is watching the whole thing- “If you threat them so well, Rolands, then why is your gun fired?” -Modesty smiles- “You may know about them, but I know about guns, and that one is already used. It still smells, like the last time I killed its creator...” -Ludovic slaps Modesty, and the guards start to feel the fear with John Wick feeling it from them. Modesty’s mouth starts to blood- “I even though you would be the perfect wife for him... My God...” -Ludovic turns, and he comes back for slapping her once more. Papa Diablo sees how Anaelle is watching all that, so he grabs the phone against her will, and destroys it just with his hand- Vick Rolands: -Anaelle looks at him- you realize he is going to kill them? to kill her? your boss? do you get it? I know my brother will be safe, I know I will be safe but I’m 100% certain your boss is already dead if things just continue like this, not to mention, what's left of the real IMF. even the fearsome john wick can do nothing about it. but I can, just get me a good laptop. -in the mansion, Ludovic takes us to the room, shows us the virus and the host- you are very lucky you know, you get to see history in the making, unfortunately, you will not get to live to tell about it, with the exception to Vick, also, let me introduce you to my partner. -he turns to a guard with a laptop in his hands- Modesty Blaise: -Papa Diablo looks at Anaelle, and his face remains serious as he just says...- “Come with me” -and guides her to the office room. Meanwhile, the virus is ready to be expelled across Europe, interrupting Ludovic from showing his partner as the host, one of his guards, is getting infected. His skin starts to turn green, as he coffs and gets sick, while his bones start to get smaller and his body gets in full pain. The guard starts to shout, as Ludovic’s people starts to think about Modesty’s words- “Observe, Miss Blaise, the price of failure” -says Ludovic, smiling at the guard who is getting roasted- Vick Rolands: -Benji and Ethan turn their heads away, not wanting to watch, john keeps watching then looks at Ludovic in the eyes with his iconic stare. I look at the guard in disbelieve then I speak- that's what you're planning on unleashing? and how do you intend to keep something like that under control, father? even if your plan succeeded, how am I supposed to keep it in check after you? reconsider your actions, please, this is something we can't simply overcome -Ludovic comes to me and slaps me- did you really think I didn't think about that? I’m doing this for you, do you think I will let you die because of it? wait till you see what's next. start the process -Ludovic orders. the scientists injected the virus in the host and the host didn't suffer what the guard suffered- you see, she didn't die, but she has the virus in her. now she is going home, living her life like a very normal person, have a husband and kids if she chose to, and when her life ends naturally whenever that time is, the virus then will spread and spread and spread, by that time, she would be very very far away from us and lived a very happy and rich life -the host woman looks to him, terrified by the thought but also kind of relaxed she will not suffer the guard's fate- did you see this? -Ludovic asking the laptop- Modesty Blaise: “I did, yes...” -the guard turns the laptop to us, letting Modesty to see that the one there is actually Whar Zin, a famous warlord- “And I’m sure that Number One will support this idea, Mr. Rolands. If you give us 30 minutes, you will receive the answer granting you the protection you deserve for this fabulous work for mankind” -Zhin smiles, as the transmission is ended- “So they are hunting you down, Rolands... Kraken, KAOS, the Continental...” -Modesty turns at Wick, then back to Rolands- “for mentioning some...” -Ludovic looks at Blaise- “Get her in. Let’s give her a history lesson...” -says Ludovic- Vick Rolands: -I look at the virus empty canister, the virus host and at you as they take you away, I can't move being held by the guards then I look at Ludovic. Ethan and Benji look and feel really helpless, john just keep staring at Ludovic silently. then the speakers started- hello everybody, this is Anaelle Rolands, to all the handsome guys there, namely you Ethan and John, too bad you can't see me winking, hehe and to my brother Vick and my would-be sister-in-law Modesty and of course my father, Ludovic Rolands. I'M HOME, in England. -then she started naming some of the guards one by one by name- you naughty little boys will help my friends, yes? -her tone gets serious- or else ... -the named guards look at each others and then look at Ludovic, the melted guard and at you, they are panicking and confused- btw, I can see and hear you guys, I might not know where you are but the cameras and stuff are not this well isolated. you know, in fact, let me prove it to you. -she makes the cameras move left to right as if they are dancing- like my dancing cameras? -then her tone gets serious- ok, enough games, father, I swear if anything happened to any of my friends there, you're going to pay very very very dearly, you know I mean it, I will be there in 30 minutes, if I find any of them hurt in anyway, specially MB. you are going to really regret it. I would expect the time to stop for these 30 mins till I get there. Modesty Blaise: “What a delightful coincidence...” -Ludovic looks at Ethan- “She buy you all the exact same time as I need for all this to get sponsored. Ha!” -Ludovic turns to one desk and gives it a loudly punch, hurting his old fist. He looks at one guard standing there- “Hey, David, hey! Get everything ready, I don’t want any kind of failure” -David, strong and convinced that he is doing the right thing, says...- “No” -Ludovic turns back to him, as he stares- “You are not getting us killed, like that shit you did to Josh!” -David, shouting, takes his gun and points it at Ludovic, as Modesty tricks one of the guards and with her legs she takes him off trying to reach Ludovic for knocking him off, but fails as one guard tackles her- Vick Rolands: -I look at David- David, I heard my sister say your name. Ana told us not to kill father and I know you're wiser than to cross her, I know how her wrath can be. -I started moving towards him slowly as the guards let me- easy now, killing him will not bring back Josh and will be very unbeneficial to all of us, especially you and that is coming from the only person with the most benefit in this room. -with that said, one other guards tackles David and David manages to shoot the other guard then point the gun at me this time, I raise my hands- He killed my boyfriend, calling it the price of failure, we never failed him -David is getting emotional then Ethan steps in in the conversation- come on, do it already, if you're going to kill someone don't be a pussy about it, you have the gun, you have the power. -Ludovic laughs- oh, David, I didn't know you were this emotional, how pathetic, point that gun at me again and you're dead boy, Josh made a mistake, he wasn't careful with dangerous stuff, reckless idiot. I didn't kill him, he killed himself with his ignorance and the way he did it, it's too late to even touch him at that point. Modesty Blaise: -David just looks at Ludovic, when suddenly several helicopters from the MI6 and Interpol start to make some noise over the building, as Ethan smiles, hearing how his backup plan worked after all when he sends a message to an old friend before arriving to the place. He told that friend to burn the entire place at one specific hour, and so will he with his full army of people- “It’s done, Ludovic. You’re busted” -says Ethan, relieved, but then Ludovic enters in panic and shoots at David, who is saved by Modesty after she tackles him down as she was already on the floor. One of Ludovic guards grabs the virus container, and both go running off there as the agencies start to shoot all over the place- Vick Rolands: -the guards separated to two sides, those with Ludovic and those that are not, the ones not were confused. Benji shouted- At least, remove our cuffs -the guards did on Ethan and Benji but they hesitated on John Wick as he used that moment and grabbed one of their guns and shot his own cuffs looking at them sharp but doing nothing to any of them then he goes after Ludovic looking at David on his way- Idiot -he said to him as he passed by him. Ethan then took command of the guards- hey, listen, we need to get out of here, these guys don't know friend from foe, they will bring down this building on all our heads, these are their orders, we need the gates open, right now. -outside, the sound of gun shots and grenades and AA guns and even some kind of cannon shots are all hearable at the same time, as we are leaving, I see they left the virus hostess back, she hid under a table in the chaos, I get to her- hey, come with us, we'll keep you safe, I promise. Modesty Blaise: -Modesty is helped by David to stand up, so she looks at Vick helping that woman and looks at David, saying to Vick...- “Take them out of here. I have a promise to make...” -as Modesty loads her gun, chasing Wick for preventing Rolands to fall into the worst scenario. Rene Mathis, the Interpol contact, reaches Ethan and he gives some instructions for keeping save the people who turned against Ludovic. He gives the orders immediately, and the big fight against Rolands people begins. As Wick and Modesty chase Rolands, we keep firing at his henchmen, being Wick the one who kills most of them. At some point, some geishas showed over the halls trying to get out of there- Vick Rolands: -I look at you going after Wick, I understand why but I also don't like it. I take the girl and we have Ethan, Benji and David with us, going to the security room to try and get the gates open, Benji takes the computers and is trying to figure out system. meanwhile, Anaelle is in a personal helicopter, she got a pretty good view from a distance of the small war happening at the mansion, she is shocked- OMG, hurry up, get us in there -he replies- Ma'am, I can't this is just a transportation chopper, it can't land in a war zone -she shouts at him- my father and brother are in there, find a way, get me in there. -the chopper driver gets her to the closest safe point he can land in and lands- URGH, useless fucken ... -she keeps murmuring apparently insulting the chopper driver as she walks towards the direction of the mansion will take her 10 mins walking- Modesty Blaise: -meanwhile, outside there, Luther was getting a little nap, when he suddenly hears all that noise and wakes up, being amazed on how things moved on. At the other side of the place, Wick and Modesty finally reached Ludovic, but as Wick shoots at him, Modesty moves John a little bit making him to shoot at the container as the liquid falls into the guard’s hand and he screams at it. Ludovic keeps running as his golden gun just dropped from him few minutes earlier. Wick looks at Modesty, pissed off, and both keep chasing Rolands. At some point, Ethan and Benji find out Luther, and the MI6 team starts to put explosives all around the place- Vick Rolands: -as we load as much guards as well as the virus hostess with Luther in van, making him discard most of his tech to make room for everyone, I notice Anaelle bursting at the van and shouting- can't you stand still for a little while? I leave you for less than 30 mins and I find a small war has started, at my home? -I reply to her- glad you're ok as well ... now you need to leave, this place is coming down for good -I tell her as I hold her and push her in the van with them and Ethan holds her there preventing her from leaving- I have to get back there, there is no way MB can take on John Wick alone -Ethan replies- I thought we were working together, that includes modesty and john -I look at him- no time to explain, you make sure everyone gets there safely, specially her -points to the virus hostess then I make my way back around the mansion, taking a shortcut to where I think you would be- Modesty Blaise: -Hunt then turns to Anaelle, who silently and quickly escapes from his care. Ethan then runs to where Vick is going, as Anaelle is taking an even shorter way for getting with her father. At one room, Ethan gets to see how a screen is now saying: “INCOMING CALL - SPECTRE”. At the other side, Wick shoots at Ludovic’s leg, making him to fall as we both point at him- “You know I need to do this” -says Wick- “Yes, and without him, we just made explode the house of the richest man of England” -replies Modesty- “He’ll hunt us down” -says Wick- “and I made a prom...” -Ludovic suddenly interrupts- “May say something?” Vick Rolands: -minutes later Anaelle reaches you and just jumps on Wick's back, hitting him randomly to prevent him from shooting Ludovic, Wick takes her down with a flip and throws her on the ground next to Ludovic, Ludovic uses the opportunity and takes shelter behind his daughter, using her as a meat shield, Anaelle is ok with it as she is here to prevent his death anyway, wick pointing the gun at them on the ground- it have to be done now, 5 seconds, if you don't shoot, I will Modesty Blaise: -Ludovic then stands, with her daughter still protecting him- “Don’t worry...” -Ludovic then brings out a mini pistol he had well-hidden all this time- “I just need three” -Ludovic shoots directly at John Wick’s head, as Modesty gets in shock seeing how he falls down, dying fast. Ludovic now points at Blaise, as he grabs Anaelle strongly by her arm, not letting her go. She is also in shock, and her ear is quite hurt- “This is it, Miss Blaise. Goodbye...” -says Ludovic, as he sees how his son is getting in the room. Modesty takes that distraction for getting Anaelle back and getting his gun off him- Vick Rolands: -I get in the room, I see wick's dead body. I kind of feel sorry for him then I see Ludovic and Anaelle, Anaelle holding her ear and you holding the gun, I look at you- MB? -Ludovic uses the opportunity and runs away, leaving Anaelle behind but Ethan manages to block his way making him remain in the room as Ethan holds the door seeing the situation- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty keeps pointing at Ludovic, then thinks on Willie, on how she once promises how not to kill unless it is really necessary, so she gets her gun off and takes some steps backwards- “I know you don’t have the balls for killing me. See, son?” -Ludovic turns at Vick- “Women are weak, they just...” -in that instant, Anaelle, after looking at Wick’s dead body on the ground, takes the gun off Modesty’s hand, and shoots at Ludovic’s heart- “Da... daughter...” -Ludovic turns to look at how his body is bleeding- “Sorry dad...” -Ludovic falls dead, at the same time Anaelle gets on her kneels, crying hardly and deep- Vick Rolands: -I look at all this, it all happened so fast for me, I get to Anaelle on the floor- ana, ... why? there were a million other ways -then I look at you- John needs a proper funeral -then I stand up making Anaelle stand with me and holding her realizing that by Ludovic dead, everything falls to me now- MB, can I trust you to give John the burial he needs? I have ... -looking at Ludovic body- pretty big shoes to fill now Modesty Blaise: -Modesty nods, and Ethan gets in the room, staying silent as he sees Wick dead, then Ludovic- “We need to get them out” -says Ethan, then looks at Vick- “Get your dad, we’ll get Wick” -Ethan turns at Modesty, and she nods. We all hurry up to take them out of there, as Benji, Luther and Rene Mathis are waiting outside for us- “He’ll get them out, he always gets out” -says Benji, trying to get Mathis relaxed, as they see us getting out- Vick Rolands: -I look at you and the team as we reach the van- MB, Ethan, not a single soul knows the truth about what happened in there, understand? as far as the public is concerned, Ludovic and john wick died in the crossfire -I say in a strict and firm tone- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty and Ethan leave the Wick’s body on the van, and both nod at the same time. Luther and Benji are in shock. Modesty goes close to Anaelle, and gives her a strong and friendly hug for giving her condolences about his father. She goes in tears, and few seconds later the hug ends. Then, surprisingly, Modesty goes with Vick- “I’m sorry for not keeping my promise...” -says Modesty, looking at the floor- Vick Rolands: -I look at you- but you did, you did all you could, nobody expected that -I hold your shoulder- I never had the chance to thank you for ... everything really, you came back, risked your and others lives, literally raising a small war all of it just to get me out not even knowing about my father's plans. so ... thank you Modesty Blaise: “No man was left behind...” -Modesty turns at Wick- “Not even him. I’ll make sure to give him the proper honors” -Modesty looks at Vick’s eyes- “I really hope we can see each other again, Vick. Do take care...” -Modesty then goes back with Ethan as everyone get on the van. Anaelle goes with Vick, and gives him a hug that she needed from him, without saying a word. Modesty and the IMF team get back to the restaurant, and after some hugs they split each other once more. Some days after, Modesty manages to make the proper funeral for John Wick, as many of his old contacts and friends get together for making a tribute. Modesty sees Ethan on the funeral, so she gets close to him- “thanks for coming” -says Modesty, then looks at him suspicious- “But I know you didn’t come just for him” “You know who I’m coming for” -says Ethan- “You know I can’t. It’s not my style. Being...” “with others, yes. But maybe you can give it a try” -interrupts Hunt- “Thanks Ethan... but my heart keeps saying no” -says Modesty, firmly- Vick Rolands: -3 choppers arrives in the middle of the funeral, distant enough to be seen and not disturbing it, Anaelle and I come out of one of them, I look very different than the first time you saw me at the restaurant, much more royal in clothing and walking as well as Anaelle by my side, I put my tribute to john wick, a set of gold coins that the continental used as well as an assassin honor mark from one of his former contractors that he had no use of it anymore since wick is dead. then I come to you and Ethan- I just heard about the IMF, while I can't fix that, I can provide an alternative, you can be you, but under my protection and with my full support, anything you need really, think about it -then I turn to you- MB, I left you a little gift at your restaurant, ana and I worked on it, I bet you will like it both in looks and else. -then I whisper to both of you- sorry about the propaganda ... they really won't leave me alone, I even tried sneaking out -Anaelle hit me with her elbow to shut me up- Modesty Blaise: -Ethan smiles at us, Modesty smiles back, then he says...- “You really aren’t well informed, right?” -A flashback is seen as Ethan narrates, showing IMF secretary Alexander Pierce and the Vice-President Logan- “The IMF is back on service thanks to one old friend from the Secretary. The situation was solved, and things are like should be” -says Ethan, as the scene comes back to us- “Actually... I came back to re...” -Modesty then interrupts him- “Thank you for it, Vick. I really appreciate it. And...” -Modesty takes one presentation card from her pocket- “take it, just in case” -Modesty smiles- Vick Rolands: -I look at the card and smile then take it- I’ll make sure to visit when I can, you both stay away from trouble and Ethan, my offer is up anytime, IMF or not. I really should work on having a better spy network ... -I say as I look to Anaelle as she is the one handling it and she shrugs. then we leave to another chopper as security guided us there and all 3 choppers left, shortly after while they are in the sky, the one we came out of previously exploded and the other 2, the one we are currently in and the other decoy, instantly diverting barely managing to come out of the explosion area- Modesty Blaise: -Ethan and Modesty look to each other, impressed on what happened. Suddenly, Ethan is shoot down with a tranquilizer, and 5 blinded black cars arrive to the scene before Modesty can even turn to him, or even react. The door of one car opens, showing who is inside: Lady Janet- “May save you the gas?” -Lady Janet smiles at her, as one man goes behind Modesty and points at her back for her to join Janet- “We are going to have a hell out fun” -says Lady Janet, as Modesty is forced to go inside the car, and the five vehicles leave the scene instantaneously- THIS IS THE END OF NO MAN LEFT BEHIND... MODESTY BLAISE AND VICK ROLANDS WILL RETURN IN WHO REALLY RULES THE WORLD!